xmen_movies_by_deadpool_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Mystique
Mystique (born Raven Darkhölme) is a mutant with the ability to shapeshift into anyone and also copy their voice. Biography X-Men: First Class One night, in 1944 at a mansion in Westchester County, New York, Raven Darkholme first met Charles Xavier, when she was caught by him while going through the cupboards searching for food in the kitchen, and was disguised as his mother when Charles found her. After he caught her, a young Charles accuses his "mother" of being an imposter, and asks what she has done with his real mother. He revealed his power of reading minds, explaining that his mother would not make him a sandwich or hot chocolate, at which point, Mystique shifts back to her normal, blue-skinned form, and the 2 mutants formally introduced each other. Overjoyed to meet someone else "different" like him, Charles says Raven can come stay and live with him and his family, and she can never be hungry again. They both started a friendship and become adoptive foster siblings. 18 years later, in 1962, in England, Oxford University graduate Xavier is publishing his thesis on mutation; Raven, now his foster sister, and a waitress, lives with him. One night at a restaurant Charles met and flirted with a woman named Amy, calling her heterochromia a mutation. She was offended by this until Charles explained that mutation took them from single-celled organisms to the most dominant form of reproductive life on the planet. She then called herself "Mutant and Proud". Raven, who was watching from a nearby table, approached them asking if she had to buy her own drink. Charles introduced the girls to each other, at which point Raven, fed up with Charles' antics, feigned heterochromia using her shape-shifting abilities. Charles and Raven left, the latter angry at his sister for ruining his chances. Raven used Amy's statement later. Raven stayed with Charles when he graduated from Oxford. That night, Moira MacTaggert seeks Xavier's advice on mutation, and takes Xavier and Raven to the CIA to convince the chief that Shaw is a threat. Raven, along with Xavier, displayed their abilities to a group of government CIA agents in order to convince them that mutants really existed, among them The Man in Black and Moira MacTaggert. It was Raven who convinced the government that mutants did exist by demonstrating her shape-shifting abilities. After convincing them that mutants exist they are to be taken to a covert facility, but first Xavier tracks down Shaw. During a failed attempt to capture Sebastian Shaw, Raven and Xavier met Erik Lehnsherr. Lehnsherr joins Xavier and Raven at the CIA facility, where they meet Hank McCoy, another mutant that Xavier accidentally exposes. Hank became instantly smitten with her, and a budding attraction was evident between them. Hank revealed that he had been working on a serum to cure his physical mutation but leave his abilities intact. He believed that Raven's ability to alter her appearance would hold the key to perfecting it. He requested a sample of her blood, during which they shared each others' wish to appear "normal", as well as a kiss. Soon, Xavier and Lehnsherr went to find more mutants, who were then sent to Division X. The mutants included were Angel Salvadore, Sean Cassidy, Alex Summers, Armando Muñoz, and Hank McCoy; they formed the original team of X-Men. The facility is attacked by Azazel, Riptide and Shaw, with all the guards being killed. Shaw successfully recruits Angel, with Darwin feigning joining him. Havok attempts to attack Shaw, with everyone taking cover, but he absorbs Havok's attack and kills Darwin by forcing him to ingest a massive amount of energy. When Lehnsherr and Xavier return they begin to train the mutants, though Raven is conflicted about hiding her natural form. Erik's constant validation of her true beauty and self overturned her opinion, and when Hank finished the serum she refused to take it. Hank injected himself and underwent a radical transformation, which resulted in him taking on a more bestial appearance. During the Cuban Missile Crises, before taking off, Hank arrived and explained that the serum had the opposite effect he'd intended: it enhanced his mutation instead of dampening it. Though initially ashamed, Raven assured Hank that it was okay, as he is now his true self, and he shouldn't be ashamed. Hank nods in agreement, just before Erik says Hank never looked better. Hank, however, takes this as insult, believing Erik is mocking him, chokes him, until Charles tells him to let Erik go, which he does; Erik informs Hank that he wasn't mocking him. Havok then came up with a new name for Hank: Beast. The X-Men then take off in the Blackbird Beast designed, with him piloting and MacTaggart as his co-pilot. The X-Men arrive at the battle sight, and after a crash-landing, due to Riptide, the team takes battle positions with Havok defeating Riptide, Magneto searches for Shaw, and Beast battling Azazel. Charles orders Mystique to stay in the ship and cover the entrance, which she reluctantly complies to. During the fight against the enemy mutants, after Beast and Azazel engage in a brutal fight, and, as Azazel prepares to kill Beast with his prehensile tail, Mystique, in the disguise of Shaw orders Azazel to stand down. With Azazel distracted, Beast finally knocks him out with the help of Mystique. Instrumental in stopping the Cuban Missile Crisis and foiling the Hellfire Club's bid for world domination, the team eventually split when Lehnsherr asserted that humans would never accept mutants and opted to assert rule over them instead of waiting to be interred and executed. After Charles' spine was hit by MacTaggart's bullets, Mystique went to Charles side, and bid each other farewell, telling MacTaggart to take care of Charles. Raven, who had become something of a protégé to Magneto, opted to join him and helped form the Brotherhood of Mutants with his new team from the Hellfire Club. When the remaining mutants left to form the Brotherhood of Mutants with Lehnsherr, Raven told a saddened Hank to remember to be proud that he was a mutant before being teleported away. She helped rescue Emma Frost with Lehnsherr (now calling himself Magneto), Angel, Azazel, and Riptide. X-Men: Days of Future Past In 1973, following Magneto's imprisonment at the hands of the Pentagon after the murder of John F. Kennedy in Dallas, Mystique was left on her own to carry out his agenda. She traveled to Saigon, Vietnam, posing as a general orders his way into a bunker containing Havok, Mortimer Toynbee, Eric Gitter, Daniels, and other mutant GIs in the care of Major William Stryker, as they are being quarantined. Stryker and his men arrive to take them to Trask Industries so they can be tested on, but the general reveals himself to be Mystique, who attacks the troops. The mutant soldiers also help in taking down the men. Afterwards, Mystique uses her general disguise to get the mutants on a plane to safely return them America. Havok ask if she's coming but she replies that she has to fight a bigger battle. Later, Mystique disguises herself as Trask and sneaks into Trask Industries, successfully infiltrating his office, where she finds autopsy files confirming his experimentation and murder of mutants, including Azazel, Angel, and other unidentified mutants that were experimented on, which makes her cry heavily and go after Trask. The night before the summit, Mystique travels to Paris and poses as a North Vietnamese general, aiming to intercept a meeting with Trask at the Paris Peace Conference and kill him. The next morning when Bolivar Trask, accompanied by Stryker, were going to show off the X-Gene detector to the Vietnamese officials it gave off strong reactions on one of the Generals and exposed the General as Mystique. She transformed to her normal self and knocked out everybody but Trask. After Mystique reveals her true identity and dispatched the guards, he then picked up a gun and was about to shoot him when Logan, Charles, Erik and Hank interrupt as they've arrived to stop her. This gives Stryker the opportunity to tase Mystique. Magneto, however, re-directs the taser gun pins on to Stryker. Magneto understands that Mystique could be a danger to all mutants and he tries to kill her with the gun, as he is convinced her death will safeguard the future of mutant-kind. Mystique tells Charles to freeze Erik, but Erik informs her that Charles can't, as his powers are suppressed by the serum Hank designed for him. He doesn't succeed in killing Mystique, though as Mystique is forced on the run and jumps out the window, Erik manages to bend the bullet so that it hits her in the leg. They fight on the street outside and after a while Beast joins the fight. But when the police arrives they are forced to scatter. Mystique goes to the hospital in Paris to receive surgery for her wound, and leaves even more determined to kill Trask. When Magneto is looking for his helmet, he runs into Mystique who is angry with him for trying to kill her and says that she won't help him any more, while holding a knife to his neck. Though Erik tried to convince her that he and Charles received a message from the future about the Sentinels using her DNA, she didn't believe him before leaving. Mystique heads to Washington D.C., where Trask and Nixon plan to unveil the Sentinels as the answer to the threat posed by mutants. Xavier tracks Mystique's movements with Cerebro, and plans to intercept her. He finds Mystique in an airport and uses the people around her to talk to her but she refuses to listen. During the unveiling of the Sentinels, Mystique tries to shoot Trask, disguised as a Secret Service agent, but fails to do so as Charles mentally stops her. In the ensuing chaos wrought by Magneto's actions, Mystique manages to enter the President's bunker under the White House. Trask's mutant detector goes off inside the bunker, revealing Mystique, who attacks Stryker, and takes Stryker's plastic gun off him, as Magneto rips out the bunker and sets the cameras on him and is watched by many people, including Ink, Toad, and Quicksilver. He then takes their guns and points them at the men. Nixon comes out and tells Magneto to spare them and kill only him. Magneto however disagrees as the Sentinels were designed to kill all mutants, sparing no mutant. The President then transforms into Mystique, showing the real President behind her. She pulls up a plastic gun and shoots Magneto in the side of the neck, not to kill but to stun and graze him before proceeding to knock him out. Mystique then turns the gun at Trask, but as she is about to shoot and kill Trask him, Charles tells her, mentally, that if she doesn't, she can give mankind a second chance to correctly define mutants. Xavier pleads with her to make the right decision, ultimately leaving it up to her. Mystique sees the error of her ways, chooses not to kill Trask, and drops the gun, thus causing the dystopian apocalyptic future to be erased. While Magneto is still in shock she kicks of his helmet so that Charles can take control of him. He uses Magneto's powers to take away the metal debris and then sends him away after saying goodbye to both Mystique and him, having shown the world that a mutant saved the President. Her actions change the future with the Sentinel program now being cancelled and Trask being arrested for selling American military secrets. She is then seen rescuing Wolverine from the Potomac River, disguised as William Stryker. Afterwards, Mysique became a well renowned hero who became an idol for many, especially young mutants. She also became a symbol for peace between humans and mutants rather than the spark that started the mutant-human war that resulted in the near-extinction of mutants. X-Men: Apocalypse To Be Added Powers, Abilities & Weaknesses * Shape-Shifting - Mystique can alter the formation of her biological cells at will. As a result she can cause herself to look and sound like an exact duplicate of any human of either sex, wearing virtually any kind of clothing. Her control is so exact that she can precisely duplicate another persons retina pattern in her own eyes, finger, palm and skin-pore patterns on her own hands and skin, and vocal cords to match voices to the point of corresponding voice-prints. She can also make herself look exactly like a person who is physically bigger than herself, though she will not weigh as much as the real person does. Her abilities allow her to alter the color and texture of her body, allowing her to mimic artificial materials, such as clothing. * Acrobatic Skill - Mystique has supernatural bodily awareness and control. This allows her to perform all kinds of leaps and spinning jumps/kicks with incredible precision. She can also slide over the floor at high speed and was even able to climb a pipe while being upside down with just her arms. * Appearance Limitation - Although she can maintain the form of a person in terms of height, weight, and build indefinitely, the longer that she maintains the form, the greater the strain she feels. If she stays in a particular form for a long time, her eyes briefly turn yellow, potentially revealing her identity. She also cannot copy other mutants' powers. For example, when she fought Wolverine in X-Men, she assumed his form and fought him claw to claw, only to have her claws hacked off (as they were made of flesh, not adamantium). The only reason her false claws did not break immediately was due to her shape-shifting allowing her to change her texture, to the point where she could be in a blade lock with Wolverine's claws until he hit them hard enough to break them. Relationships Family * Charles Xavier/Professor X † - Foster Brother, Former Mentor, and Former Teammate Allies * Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto - Ally, Former Teammate, Former Lover, Former Mentor, Former Enemy, and Former Attempted Killer * X-Men ** Hank McCoy/Beast - Teammate and Love Interest ** Alex Summers/Havok † - Former Teammate, Rescuee and Friend ** Sean Cassidy/Banshee † - Former Teammate and Friend ** Ororo Munroe/Storm - Enemy Turned Teammate ** Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler - Teammate ** Jean Grey/Marvel Girl - Teammate ** Scott Summers/Cyclops - Teammate ** Peter Maximoff/Quicksilver - Teammate ** Logan/Wolverine † - Rescuee * Moira MacTaggert - Teammate and Friend * John McCone † * Man in Black † * Divison-X ** Armando Muñoz/Darwin † - Former Student, Former Teammate, and Friend * Brotherhood of Mutants ** Angel Salvadore † - Teammate and Friend turned Enemy turned Former Teammate ** Riptide - Former Teammate ** Emma Frost † - Former Teammate ** Azazel † - Former Teammate and Possible Former Lover * Eric Gitter/Ink - Rescuee * Mortimer Toynbee/Toad - Rescuee * Daniels - Rescuee * Caliban † Enemies * Hellfire Club ** Sebastian Shaw † * Trask Industries ** Bolivar Trask - Attempted Victim *** Sentinels † * William Stryker - Enemy * Richard Nixon † * Apocalypse † - Enemy and Attempted Killer ** Horsemen of Apocalypse *** Elizabeth Braddock/Psylocke - Enemy *** Warren Worthington III/Archangel † - Enemy Category:Mutants Category:Heroes Category:Red Hair Category:Blue Skin Category:X-Men Members Category:Female Category:Former Villains Category:Transformation Category:Deceased Characters